


His Claim

by trash4felixmcscouty (deanswhiskeyveins)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Lucy - Freeform, Nalu - Freeform, Natsu - Freeform, Natsu got that dragon mojo, Natsu is a beast, PWP, Pregnancy Kink, Sexy Times, emilywritesfairytail, fairy tail - Freeform, felixwritestrashythings, natsu x lucy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanswhiskeyveins/pseuds/trash4felixmcscouty
Summary: Bascically a Nalu PWP drabble. A smutty lil treat for ya.





	His Claim

“Lucy,” Natsu whispered, his hot breath ghosting over the blonde’s ear and causing goose flesh to rise at the sensation. “Tell me what it is you want.”

Lucy tried to stifle her moans by biting her lip and stared into his deep onyx eyes. Her breath hitched at the fiery promise that awaited her there. It left her breathless and made her eyes flutter shut.

“I…”

The lack of a real response made Natsu’s face to twist into a frown, his rough thumb pad circling harshly over her clit. “Wanna try that again, Luce? Tell me what you want, I wanna hear you say it.”

His fingers trailed over her swollen, sensitive flesh before he pulled his hand away completely, denying her further pleasure until he got what he wanted.

Lucy sucked in a deep breath; Natsu’s smoky scent was all around her and it was in one word maddening. The normally chatty blonde struggled with finding her words, her body aching too much for her dragon’s blazing touch. It sent her focus careening out the window.

Droopy coffee eyes opening and straying once more to those pools blacker than midnight, her lips moved now of their own accord.

“I want you inside me, as deep as you can possibly go.”

Natsu’s answering grin was positively feral, his sharp canines flashing.

“That’ll do,” The possessive growl that resonated from his chest rattled Lucy’s bones and sent white hot fire sweeping through her veins. “...for now.” His thin lips were twisted in a sly smirk now.

Before Lucy could ask what he meant she was distracted by the blunt head of Natsu’s hot, hard shaft sliding along the length of her slit, coating himself with her slick wetness.

“N- Nat--” She was cut off by his mouth swooping down to claim hers in a searing kiss. He swallowed the throaty cry she emitted when he buried himself to the hilt within her tight walls with one hard thrust.

Natsu then released Lucy’s mouth only to let out his own guttural groan at the feel of her. She was so silky and warm and surrounded him in a way that made the rose haired dragon slayer want to keep her just as she was for the rest of their natural lives; completely vulnerable and writhing under him in pleasure.

She was made even more enticing by the images of her that swirled in his head: her fertile womb filled to the brim with his seed, her begging for him to fill her over and over again, and her lithe body rounded magnificently with the heavy swell of his child.

These thoughts lit a fire like never before in Natsu’s belly, urging him to finally move. He started at a languid pace that had Lucy whining for him to go faster before he gradually picked up enough speed and depth so that he was rutting into her like an animal in heat, the swollen head of his shaft kissing her cervix with each hard thrust.

Now, Lucy could only throw her head back into her sheets with her eyes slammed shut and a silent scream of ecstasy coming from her parted lips.

Her once limp hands scrabbled for any sort of purchase for the sake of holding on, and found it in the form of Natsu’s powerful back, the muscles rippling under his scarred skin. Her fingernails left raised, angry red lines in their wake and made Natsu growl in painful pleasure, his thrusts momentarily rougher upon feeling the sensation.

“Fuck, Luce!” he grunted, “You’re gonna be the death of me, ya know that?”

“Natsu, I- I’m close.” At her words, Lucy’s walls started fluttering dangerously around his sensitive shaft and he knew her end was extremely close.

Dropping his mouth to her ear, Natsu licked the shell of it and whispered, “Cum for me, Lucy.”

Lucy immediately reacted to him, screaming out Natsu’s name on a hoarse cry before biting hard into the flesh where his left shoulder and neck connected.

Her walls closed around him tighter than a fist, leaving him no choice but to push deeper until he bottomed out, grinding their pubic bones against each other. He wedged a thumb between them to stimulate her pearl of nerves, prolonging the tidal wave of her orgasm and inciting his own. Natsu’s roar rivaled that of even the loudest dragon.

Rope after thick rope of his scorching hot seed shot straight into her womb, filling her to the point where Natsu felt it flooding back past his pulsing member and dribbling into the minuscule crevices between him and Lucy.

The intense swelter of it threw Lucy into a final blinding orgasm, her eyes rolling back in her head and her arms losing their hold of Natsu completely as she fell flat, catatonic.

Giving her a soft peck on the lips Natsu slowly pulled out, causing a wet slurping sound as more of his seed gushed out over Lucy’s sensitive flesh and pooled on the sheets. She was totally gonna kill him for that later, but he would just get her a new set.

Looking closer, the dragon slayer noticed she’d actually passed out from over stimulation. Allowing himself a quick satisfied smirk, Natsu took the liberty of cleaning both himself and his claimed mate up.

No doubt she’d be pregnant after this intense of a session. A deep, possessive growl stirred in Natsu’s chest at the thought, the dragon within him totally content.

After everything was taken care of, the pinkette hopped back into the bed and snuggled up to Lucy with a strong arm planted firmly over her lower abdomen, hoping proof of their bond had already taken root. Natsu closed his eyes, ready to get some shut eye… at least until round two.

**Author's Note:**

> So... the first thing I write in forever and it's something that's basically written porn. ;3; Oh well. Also on Tumblr, Wattpad, etc.
> 
> P.S. this is more of a drabble/PWP so it just kinda starts in the middle of their sexy times. Also, I have this headcannon that Natsu finds pregnancy (of his mate) to be an extreme turn on. It's like a weird satisfaction for his primal instincts. He's also super possessive and dominant.


End file.
